Witch and Wizard the Liberation Army
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Though the New Order took over America and her armed forces one group of them defects. Under the command of General Danforth these troops raise all kinds of hell against the New Order. When they meet up with our favorite magical siblings how much more trouble can they cause.
1. Ch 1: De Opreso Liber

**De Oppresso Liber**

**Me: Disclaimer I do not own Witch and Wizard that is owned by James Patterson.**

**Duke: +Clears throat+**

**Me: What? It's not a G.I. Joe crossover. Wait a minute. FUCK YOU HAUSER. I don't own Duke from G.I. Joe.**

**Duke: And.**

**Me: It's not the characters just the names.**

**Duke: Well you got me there.**

**Me: Good now on with the story.**

Five Years Ago:

"I will not stand by and watch as the country I fought for becomes something else." Major John Wallace says to the bases CO General Marcus Danforth.

"Well at least we are on the same page." The general replies.

"I will fight with or wi…wait what?"

"No one on this base is for the New Order. We all think it's a crime that goes against everything America stands for."

"How are we going to fight though si?"

""The former president did one smart thing before he was ejected from office. He and I created a secret underground facility incase America was ever attacked. We were the only ones who knew about it."

"Where is it sir?"

"500 feet under the department store called Garfunkles. What the fuck kind of name is Garfunkles anyway. The facility is made out of 2 levels of solid titanium that is 2 feet think, and a foot of lead in between that. You can't get in there without having access to the facility."

"What is this place called sir?"

"Major, did you watch G.I. Joe as a kid?"

"Yes sir, but I don't…it's called the Pit."

"Yes it is Major."

"How will we move the entire base there?"

"Death comes in the night."

"What sir?"

"We fake our deaths. Move all our equipment out of here slowly, and after that is done we nuke the base making it look like all personnel were KIA."

"I'll tell the troops."

"I already transferred those we can't trust."

"I'll try to have every one go as fast as they can."

After the Major left General Danforth looked out the window of his office. 'Well, one who is the one, you now have a war, at least you got that right you son of a bitch.' He thought to himself. The Generals base was comprised of the top men and women of all the branches of the US armed forces. His troops were the best of the best of the best and nothing less than what was, in his eyes, the perfect soldier. They were hard working, determined, trustworthy, fighting for the men and women to their right and left, and, the kicker of it all, willing to fight and die for the American Dream.

After two years of moving their bases equipment from there to the Pit, everything was ready and everyone was set for their 'deaths'. The demolitions experts of the base set up charges that would, upon detonation, make an explosion that would disintegrate the base into nothing more than a memory and destroy everything in a 50 mile radius of it. Luckily for the troops there was nothing, other than the base, for a hundred mile radius, partly because it was a new base and mostly because it wasn't only an Army base, but also a Marine Corps, Navy, Air force, and a, the newly constructed, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper base.

"Sir we are at minimal safe distance. Permission to blow the base sir?"

"Permission granted Corporal." The general said to the marine demolitions expert that was driving their Humvee.

Upon his say so the marine press the detonator that he was holding. The General turned around to watch the fire works. The buildings that the troops under Danforth's command had called home for years became a mushroom cloud of fire and destruction ending their lives as they new them and starting their new ones.

"_Sir," _Captain Silvia Andrews said over the comms._ "what will we call ourselves? An Army needs a name."_

"All troops, this is your commanding officer speaking. It may sound childish, but given who we are, the name of the place we are going, and the circumstances we are under we will be going by G.I. Joe until further notice. I'll let you pick your codenames since we need new identities." As the General finished the last sentence Major Wallace asked him why they would be using codenames instead of names. "That is because until this is over we are only soldiers not citizens. That is all for now. General _Hawk_ out."

For the following year the Joes set up there equipment in what would be there home until the war was over. Major Wallace, now codenamed Duke after his favorite G.I. Joe character, became the second in command of General Hawk. Captain Andrew, now codenamed Tweed, took the position of third highest ranking officer. Warrant Officer Jason Victors, now codenamed Grimlock, took the fourth ranking officer position. The four of them lead countless successful hit and run ops on N.O. patrols and convoys for a few years when they first started, but stopped for a year to make the one who is the one believe they were dealt with.

Present Day

"So there are kids leading hit and run ops on the No like we used to do?" Tweed asked Hawk.

"It appears so Captain. I want you to find their leader see if they could use our help or not." General Hawk told Duke.

"Yes sir."

"Tweed, I want you to get an ODST team ready to launch a rescue mission at this prison facility."

"Sir not to question orders, but don't you think there's a reason these people are in prison?" The only female member of Joe high command asked.

"Not when the prisoners are children Silvia." The General told her. This caused all but the General to become enraged.

"What kind of sick fucking monster locks up children?!" The always calm and level headed Tweed shouted so loud that General Hawk doubted that there was any you in the base that didn't here her. While the general was calm and not in any way worried, both Duke and Grimlock had backed as far away from tweed as they could get without leaving the room. No one, not even family while she was growing up, had ever seen her get annoyed let alone so made you would think that she was about to Hulk out.

"Tweed calm down." The General told her while getting up from his seat.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T WE ALREADY LAUNCHED A RESCUE MISSION!" Tweed yelled at her superior officer. Nothing anyone said would have calmed her down, but no one needed to say anything either way. When Tweed had yelled at the General she had slammed her fist down on the table. Everyone else saw what at that time she didn't. When she slammed down her fist it was surrounded by red energy. **[Like Whit and Wisty's hands when they cast a spell**] When Tweed noticed what she had done she instantly calmed down and backed away from the now smashed table.

"At least it was a normal table and not a holoprojecter that you smashed. Now to answer your question we didn't know about this prison until a few minutes ago." The General told her. "Now Tweed you answer my question, how in all the worlds did you do that." **[After the discovery of Shadowland and the other worlds the General started using this phrase.]**

"I…I don't know sir." She replied looking at her hands.

At that moment a security team burst into the room weapons ready to shoot enemy soldiers.

"Sir what happened?" Derrick Jones, codenamed Cyclops, **[He lost his left eye in one of the last hit and run ops]** asked the General.

"Nothing Cyclops return to your posts all of you." The General said.

"Yes sir." Most of the team said. Only Snake Eyes didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded and left with the team.

At that moment Grimlock finally spoke up.

"General, I think tweed should go with Duke." He said.

"And why is that Grimlock?"

"Because sir, this Resistance as the call them selves, have people who can do what Tweed just did. We might get an explanation as to what it was if she goes."

"You may be right Grimlock. Alright Tweed you go with Duke. Grimlock put together that ODST team, but do not launch until I say."

"Don't worry sir, I wont. Not with this kind of mission anyway." Grimlock replied.

With having been given their orders the three officers went where they needed to go.

Grimlock put together an ODST squad and loaded them into a drop pod shuttle waiting for his go order. On the surface, Tweed and Duke were heading to the old city hall sense that was where intel believed the Resistance headquarters was located there. They had been walking for a bit when Tweed, after she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings and started thinking about what she did, rammed into some one and fell over.

"Ouch. Watch where you…New Order!" A girl with hair that looked like flames suddenly shouted alerting the two boys and the other girl with her. Tweed noticed something strange about the other girl though. Tweed seemed to be able to look right through her.

"If I was a No trooper I would have already put a bullet through my brain." Tweed said to the teenager.

"She is telling the truth Wisty. New Order goons have different looking armor and the color of it doesn't change from their standard navy blue." The boy in the freedom should be free shirt said.

"Yeah Sasha's right Wisty. I think these are Liberation Army commandos." The see through girl said. At that moment Tweed realized that the girl was see through because she was a ghost.

"First off, we're called G.I. Joe. Second, who are you kids?" Duke asked them.

"Tell us who you are first." The other boy said as he stepped in front of the girl named Wisty. Tweed noticed that they looked a lot alike and assumed they were siblings.

"I'm Duke and this is Tweed. We are part of the Liberation Army. Now who are you?" Duke told them.

"My name is Sasha. This is Celia," the boy said pointing to himself then to the ghost girl named Celia.

"…I'm Whitford Allgood, or Whit, and this is my sister Wisteria Rose Allgood, or Wisty." The blond boy named Whit told Duke.

**Me: Ok that's done. I believe, from what I've read anyway, to be a curve you have to have freewill and creativity and that's it.**

**Wisty: Actually it takes more than that. You-**

**Me: No one wants the entire lecture just go with freewill and creativity.**

**Duke (John): Short and simple is probably better.**

**Me: Well anyways if you want some one to be added as a Liberation Army Officer there is one more spot. Just leave me a short bio that at a minimum contains his/her name and code name. Also snake Eyes will not be able to talk still. He is more bad ass that way.**

**Whit: Wouldn't it be easier to make him talk?**

**Me, Duke, Wisty, and Tweed: NO!**

**Whit: Why is everyone against that?**

**Me: Because he is a silent ninja. Him not talking makes him more bad ass like I said earlier.**

**Power [2]: So shut up Whit before I drop you from orbit without a pod.**

**Me: Thank you Trinity. Any ways VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Bios

**Me: Well after so long I decided to update this story.**

**Power [1]: Yeah this should have been updated a while ago. Also I want to go by Legion now.**

**Me: I guess that would be a better name than Power.**

**Tweed: +Opens door+ Can I come in now?**

**Me: Sure. This chapter is the bios of the important members of the G.I. Joes. There will also be one N.O. OC.**

**Legion [2]: We didn't notice that we forgot the bios until recently since we haven't paid much attention to this story.**

**Tweed: Don't you still need the disclaimer?**

**Me: I don't think so. But just in case, I own nothing except these Joes and the AU story arc. On with the bios.**

**BIOS**

Name: Silvia Andrews

Codename: Tweed

Rank: Navy, Captain

Specialty: CQC, Combat magic

Image: Shoulder length red hair that looks brown in certain light, hazel eyes.

Notes: Tweed is one of the few of magic users of the G.I. Joe **[In total there are about 25 of them.]** and a Navy Seal. She is easy going and seems to never lose her cool. If she gets mad you know the situation is FUBAR.** [That means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition for those of you who don't know.]** Tweed is a fast learner and is able to quickly gain control of her powers. Tweed likes to listen to Halestorm **[I have no idea what they would be called in the Witch and Wizard universe.]** in combat. Her favorite weapon is her personalized MP5. It has a target finder sight, grip, select fire, and Talon rounds (upon impact the bullet mushrooms and releases multiple metal pellets into the target).

Name: John Wallace

Codename: Duke

Rank: Army, Major

Specialty: Tactics

Image: Close shave (not completely shaved) dirty blond hair, grayish-blue eyes.

Notes: Duke is a great friend to have in the thick of battle and in civilian life, and a monster of an enemy to have to fight. If you gain his respect and trust you will never have to worry about facing an enemy alone. If you gain his disrespect and hatred you will never want to go anywhere without an armed guard detail. He is a former Delta Force team leader. His favorite weapon is his personalized M-4. It has a shotgun attachment, armor piercing rounds, select fire, and a target finder hybrid (hybrid sight that has a target finder function for both sights).

Name: Jason Victors

Codename: Grimlock

Rank: ODST, Warrant Officer

Specialty: Heavy weapons, Explosives

Image: Black mullet hair style (usually wears a helmet and red wrap around shades), brown eyes, scar running across half his face.

Notes: Not one for diplomacy, Grimlock usually uses intimidation and brute force tactics to get the job done. He has his XO, Rogue, for diplomacy. No better friend, no worse enemy is his motto. He doesn't have patience for idiots or traitors. His favorite weapon is his personalized M-60 (he calls it Devastator). It has a large grenade launcher, a grip, extended magazine, high explosive incendiary armor piercing rounds (he calls them Dino-shots), and a dual band hybrid sight (hybrid sight that the zoom scope is a dual band).

Name: Jean Fenix

Codename: Rogue

Rank: ODST, Gunnery Sergeant

Specialty: Scout/Recon

Image: Wavy brown hair that just barely goes past her shoulders, grey eyes.

Notes: Rogue is Grimlock's XO. She is the diplomatic one in their friendship. She and Grimlock grew up together and she commonly had to pull his fat out of the fire when his temper got the better of him. They still remain close friends to this day. Her favorite weapon is an M-16 with select fire, grip, and ACOG sight.

Name: Marcus Danforth

Codename: General Hawk

Rank: Army, General

Specialty: Tactics, Strategy, Mid-to-Close range weapons

Image: Close shaved grey hair, grey eyes that seem to look right into your soul.

Notes: Hawk is a former Green Beret and a war hero of the Vietnam War. He is extremely respected and trusted through out the entire armed forces. Even those that he has fought respect him for his bravery, courage, and intellect. While he was a Colonel he and his men were captured by an enemy unit in Vietnam. He was offered the chance to leave because of who he was. His response was this: "I would rather die than abandon the men under my command." His favorite weapon is an upgraded version of a Desert Eagle that he built himself. It has 12 rounds per magazine, a laser sight, short range dual band scope, and incendiary rounds.

Name: Classified

Codename: Snake-Eyes

Rank: Classified

Specialty: CQC

Image: Unknown. Wears a full coverage mask hood combo with silver, polarized, reflector goggles.

Notes: Not much is known about Snake. Those who do know him can tell what he is thinking and communicating even with the fact that he doesn't talk. It is unknown to all but General Hawk and Arcee as to why he doesn't speak. Hawk and Arcee are the only people who have seen him without the mask. He is in a relationship with Arcee. He has two favorite weapons. His carbon nano-fiber katana blade (it can cut through anything and is indestructible) and his personalized Uzis. They have extended magazines, target finder sights, laser sight, and Talon rounds.

Name: Angelica Danforth

Codename: Arcee

Rank: ODST, Colonel

Specialty: Long range weapons, Tech

Image: Black hair that she always has in a pony tail, blue eyes.

Notes: Arcee comes from a military family. Her father, Major Rex Danforth, had joined the Army to out do his father. Arcee joined to make them proud of her and to prove that women could be great soldiers. When the New Order took over Major Rex Danforth stayed with it saying to his daughter that the One Who is the One would bring peace to the world. Arcee has vowed that the person to kill her father would be her, using her Grandfather's gun. Arcee has her mother's eyes. She is in a relationship with Snake-Eyes. Her favorite weapon is her personalized Beretta 50-cal sniper rifle. It has AP rounds, dual band zoom scope, ballistics CPU, laser sight, electro-magnetic charge shot mode (the longer she holds the trigger the farther the bullet will fly and the more things it will penetrate).

Name: Richard Downs

Codename: Legion

Rank: Marine, Sergeant

Specialty: All

Image: Bright red hair that looks orange, green eyes.

Notes: Legion has multiple personality disorder. This has caused him to take the time to get a different specialty for each of his personalities. Each of his personalities is extremely loyal to General Hawk. He also has shapeshifting magic that he uses to change his look for each personality. His favorite weapon is an M-4 with a grip, select fire, and a target finder sight.

Name: Rex Danforth

Codename: Doesn't have one.

Rank: N.O. Portal Elite (N.O.P.E.), Major

Specialty: Close-to-Mid range weapons, Tactics

Image: Crew cut black hair, grey eyes.

Notes: Rex is the only member of the Danforth family that is part of the N.O. He had arrested his wife for helping to hide a family of magic users form the N.O. He personally led the raid of the house this family was hiding out at. The father was killed, the mother was taken into custody, but the daughter escaped. Rex didn't shed a single tear when they hanged his wife Jessica Danforth. His favorite weapon is an AK-47 with select fire, shotgun attachment, hybrid sight, laser sight, and dual magazine.

**Me: Well that's it for the bios.**

**Arcee: They family who my mother helped to hide is important in the Witch and Wizard comics which are set in between books 1 and 2.**

**Tweed: Why didn't we get to know what Snake looks like?**

**Legion [1]: Because that would be equivalent to dividing by zero.**

**Tweed: +Confused look+**

**Me: You just don't, happy.**

**Arcee: Grandpa Mark and I know.**

**Legion [1]: You and Snake are in a relationship and Hawk is basically your dad.**

**Me: Exactly. VR Commando ATA out.**


	3. Ch 2: This Week's What?

**Me: So I finally decided to upload the next chapter of my Witch and Wizard stroy.**

**Tweed: Took you long enough.**

**Me: I was busy. I have other stories to write and school.**

**Legion [2]: We don't get much time to do extra stuff.**

**Me: Right. On with the story. I own nothing.**

**This Weeks What?**

"Nice to meet you all no lets-" Duke started to say only to be interrupted by the unmistakable whine of an artillery shell dropping.

"GET DOWN!" Tweed shouted. Duke tackled the Allgood siblings as Sasha and Tweed hit the dirt. Celia stood there since she couldn't be hurt. Being a ghost had its perks.

"What was that?" Wisty asked trying to regain her composure.

"Artillery strike, the New Order runs them daily. They rebuild 'worthy' cities and wipe the others from existence," Duke informed the siblings as Tweed helped Sasha get back up.

"Oh, we should get moving then huh?" Whit asked them once they were all standing up again.

"Yep," Tweed said as they began making there way through the rubble strewn city **[warzone]**. As they were walking a few more artillery shells hit, and they would take cover inside the buildings that seemed the most stable. After a few minutes of walking they noticed a group of N.O. Citizen Patrol. Tweed looked over to Duke who nodded.

"You kids are the bait. Draw them out and leave the rest to us," Duke whispered to them.

"What are you talking about?" Wisty asked causing Sasha, Tweed, and Duke to face palm, and Celia to shake her head at the ground, from how loud she was, "What?"

"Hey, who are you? We weren't told that we would be getting reinforcements. Good job on catching some of those kids though," One of the New Order Goon Squad, as Grimlock commonly called them, said to Duke and Tweed.

"_He must be new, I'll have to clarify who's side we're on,"_ Tweed thought to herself before turning around while pulling out her pistol, "Wrong side," she informed them as she fired the gun 12 times, depleting the magazine, and killing each of the Goon Squad members in one shot each.

"You…you just…you just killed them…in cold blood," Wisty said, freaking out.

"No, I just killed enemy soldiers in defense of myself and others," Tweed replied calmly.

"I…I guess you have a point."

"Now keep moving."

After a few more minutes they reached Garfunkles. When she saw that this was where they were heading Wisty became very excited.

"Hey Duke, why didn't we just go straight to here? We took the long way instead." Tweed asked.  
"We have to keep the Pit's location a secret. You know that Tweed," was Dukes questioning response.

"Yeah, but these are kids, do you really think they have a tight enough security to notice two people show up from a tunnel that leads to an underground facility?"

"Good point, better safe then sorry though."

"I guess you're right about that."

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Sasha yelled at them as he and the others entered the building.

"Of course."

As they entered the department store, Wisty noticed a strong smell.

"Ew, what is that?"

"Oh, the smell? We rigged up a few combustion generators to work on perfumes. Now one bottle can run a laptop for a few hours."

"Good thinking. You basically have enough to last several years, seeing as this was a department store," Tweed replied.

As they went up the stairs **[depowered escalator]** they saw what appeared to be the manager's office.

"I assume that the person at the desk is your leader." Duke said to Sasha.

"This weeks leader anyway."

"Wait, you only have a set leader for one week before it changes? That's a little…chaotic."

"It works for us. We know power corrupts, we change leadership every week so that no one gets to comfortable."

"Well if it gets results I can't argue."

They entered the office and got cautious glances from the two people inside. They looked at each other, then at Sasha then at Tweed and Duke.

"Sasha you had better have a good explanation for this," the girl in the manager's desk said.

"Don't worry Janine, they aren't N.O. soldiers," Sasha told her. This caused her to relax, if only just a little.

"Ok, fine. But they don't touch anything and they are to be watched at all times."

Suddenly, Tweed felt something wrong. It felt as if they were being watched, but not by an enemy. Then she realized who it was.

"Snake you can come out now," she said as the silent ninja slide down from inside the ceiling.

"What the…Tweed how did you know he was there?" Duke asked putting away his rifle. He looked at Tweed, still having a shocked expression from when Snake came out of hiding.

"I…I don't really know. I just did I guess."

Suddenly Janine spoke up, "You're a witch aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"The right answer is yes. No you else knew he was there, not even Celia and she can sense things like that," she gestured to the ghost girl who also had a shocked expression on her face.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"Do you guys have any one who could teach you how to use your powers?"

"No."

"Then how would you feel about being trained by a kid?"

"I can't say I would be a fan of it, but if it helps me to control my 'gifts' then fine."

"Ok go with Whit and Wisty to meet Jamilla."

Tweed nodded her head and followed the Allgood siblings down the stairs. As they were heading down she heard Duke ask how the 'this week's leader' thing works. They got to the main floor and Sasha led them to a young girl who was with another group of kids. From what Tweed could tell they were all paying close attention to what the girl was saying. When they noticed Tweed, most them got scared while a few of them got up to fight.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt any one. Your boss for this week told me to come here for help with my powers," Tweed explained, not wanting to hurt any of the children.

"Yeah right. You work for the N.O.," one kid said.

"Jimmy if she was N.O. then we wouldn't be talking," Sasha told him as he pointed to Tweed's gun.

"Oh…sorry," the boy quickly apologized.

The person, who Tweed was now assuming was Jamilla, walked up to the four of them.

"What are you here for then?" Jamillla asked her.

"I need help learning how to control my magic."

"Well I need to know what you can do then."

"Sure," Tweed replied as she walked over to one table. She concentrated and suddenly her fist was encased in red energy. When she saw that she slammed it down on the table, breaking it in half. But Tweed's fist didn't stop there, it continued to the concrete floor and smashed into that. The result was a decent sized crater where her fist hit and cracks coming from that.

"Wow. That's amazing," Jamilla said staring at Tweed's hand, which had returned to normal, "Ok you two, your turns."

After Whit and Wisty showed Jamilla that they could do, she told them she would help as much as she could, but combat magic, as she had called what they could do, was rare. This ment they would have to mainly work on their own. Tweed didn't mind this she only needed a push in the right direction, and she had found it when she learned that she only needed to concentrate on her magic for it to work.

"So do you think you guys could help us out with a little rescue mission?" someone asked from behind Tweed.

Tweed spun around and found herself face to face with some girl who seemed like a mix between a Goth and a punk rocker, who seemed to lean more towards punk rocker. Her hair was short with purple streaks on one side of it. She wore an open blue denim jacket over a purple shirt, jeans, and combat boots. The one thing that stood out to Tweed was that the girl was missing a finger from her left hand.

"Probably, why do you ask?"

"Because we could sure use the help. My name's Margo by the way," she said offering her left hand to shake.

"Tweed," she replied taking Margo's to return the shake.

**Me: Ok that's done.**

**Duke: I just had a thought. How will we affect everything in Witch and Wizard The Kiss?**

**Me: Ssshh, no spoilers. Either way we have to get through three other books first. And that's if i don't do anything with the comics.**

**Duke: Good point.**

**Tweed: Hey have any of you seen Margo? I lost her a while ago.**

**Margo:+runs into room+ No matter what i didn't do it ok.**

**Me: The fuck did you do girl?**

**Margo: I just painted Snake's sword pink as a prank.**

**Me: I have no control over what he does to you.**

**Tweed: It's been nice knowin' ya Margo.**

**Margo: You guys are jerks.**

**Snake-Eyes: +Comes into room+**

**Me: Before this gets messy, VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
